Clash Of the Cliques
by ZooperDooper
Summary: discontinued.
1. Meet Bella

**Please enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong>

BPOV:

Our school has a lot of cliques; to name them all would take a very long time, so I'll just name the ones that are important.

The jocks: As you can imagine the jocks are the jerks of the school. All the jocks are on the football team, they have their leader; Emmett McCarthy, the burliest man you will ever meet, trust me.

The whores: The whores are girls who have a new fucking partner every day/hour. Wearing the skimpiest clothing they can, they strut around the school hitting on anything with a penis. They are governed and ruled by Alice Brandon, queen slut herself.

The cheerleaders: The female version of jocks, now you may think that because they are the cheerleaders they all should be paired off with the jocks, this my friends is a lie. The head cheerleader, Rosalie Hale absolutely loathes Emmett McCarthy, nobody really knows why.

The emo's: Led by King Brood himself, Edward Cullen. I'm surprised they don't go around chanting Latin and putting hexes on people. They sit in the farthest corner of the cafeteria, where no one other than emo's has travelled. The sunlight doesn't reach that far in the cafeteria; they even painted their table black!

The populars: The popular's are the ones that are too cool for school. They wear the coolest clothes, have the coolest hair, everything about them is cool. They are the crowd everyone wants to be a part of. Their king is the very desirable cowboy Jasper Whitlock.

And last but definitely not least there's my clique, the best of them all in my opinion.

The skaters/surfers: We are the people who enjoy hanging at the beach catching some waves and chillin' at the skatepark. We are the more laid back, go with the flow kinda peeps. And I, Bella Swan, am the leader of said clique.

Now that I've explained the important cliques, let's get to the story.

**X-X-X**

"Swan! Learn to drive!"

"Fuck off, Newton!"

I watched the Mazda speed off and heard the loud guffaws as they drove away. Most of the populars give me shit about not knowing how to drive but I seriously didn't care, I enjoyed riding my skateboard to school.

I jumped off my skateboard when I finally arrived at Forks High and placed it delicately in the trunk of my best friend Ty's truck; I loved my skateboard too much to harm it by throwing it carelessly in the back.

"Yo, Iz!" Ty yelled over the almost deafening roar of students. I grinned lazily.

"Wassup Ty." I replied, fist bumping him. The rest of our group followed behind him like sheep, Ty was the unspoken second in command when I was away sometimes. I said my greetings to everyone and we all perched ourselves on top of Ty's van, chatting away aimlessly.

Ty was actually very good looking. He had boyish features and striking blue eyes, his hair was a chocolate brown and short, slightly spiky hair. He wasn't overly muscled but was very lean. I could only imagine the kind of attention girls would give him if he wasn't in my clique.

A squeal of tires and loud music immediately alerted us to the presence of the cheerleaders. Rosalie Hale rolled up in her cherry red Mustang. The thing about cliques is if you're not with them, you're against them.

The group of giggling girls exited Rosalie's car and sat on the hood. There were only a small group of them, the others must be catching a lift with Jessica Stanley, the second in command for the cheers. As usual Rosalie was looking stunning in her skinny jeans and black shirt that showed some cleavage, while I rocked out in a band t-shirt, ripped jeans with my converse sneakers.

I heard the click clack of high heels and I turned to see the sluts strutting towards the cheers, Alice in front and her herd of sheep following her dumbly.

"Hey Rosalie, how's cheer practice?" Alice sneered. Rosalie stood up from the hood of her car and got in Alice's face.

"Can I join?" Alice asked sweetly. Rosalie smirked.

"Sorry, I can't afford to lose anymore guys to AIDS." She mocked apology. I snickered, clash of the cliques. I jumped down from the roof of Ty's car and started towards them, telling my peeps to stay put.

"Ladies, let's not fight. Peace and love guys." I taunted. All our cliques have been at war ever since the start of high school. They both narrowed their eyes at me.

"Get of here, Swan." Alice growled. I cracked my knuckles.

"I've come for the show." I smirked. Rosalie gave me her famous glare.

"Well, I hate to disappoint but the only show you need to be a part of is the circus." Rosalie sneered. I growled.

"Why don't you just wave your pom poms around and make a cheer about it." Alice taunted.

"Go blow a goat, slut." I growled at Alice.

"No thanks, that's your area of expertise."

"Fuck you."

"Now darlin', that's not how a lady should speak." A Texan accent drawled mockingly. I turned around and plastered a cheery smile on my face.

"Jasper, how lovely you could join us." I said sarcastically. He tipped an imaginary hat.

"Delighted to be here. To be graced by your lovely presence Miss Swan is always a pleasure." He drawled.

"Wow Jasper, never thought you like yours rough." The deep voice of Emmett rumbled. Jasper's face darkened immediately.

"What can I say, I like mine who aren't ravaged by diseases." He looked pointedly at Alice. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Shut up dyke." She growled at me. I glared at her.

"What's four minus three, Alice?" I asked. I held up four fingers then put down three, leaving only my middle finger up.

"Wow Swan, that's insulting." Rosalie quipped. I turned my finger to her.

A sudden flash of black caught my eye and I looked to see Edward Cullen, decked out in his usual black, emo attire, trying to walk past us unnoticed.

"Hey, Eddie. What's the difference between emo grass and normal grass? The emo grass cuts itself." Emmett hollered at him. Edward's eyes darkened and he stalked towards him.

"Really? Emo jokes? Are you really that lame?" Edward asked. Emmett growled in his throat.

"What's going on here?" The principle Mr. Cipriano yelled. I groaned loudly.

"Nothing sir, we were just talking." Alice said sweetly. I stuck a finger in my mouth and gagged. She glared at me.

"Nothing my ass. Follow me, all of you." He growled and strode towards his office. We followed behind him slowly, still bickering.

"You've done it now Swan." Emmett taunted.

"How's your new Jeep, Emmett? Wouldn't want anything to happen to it would we?" I asked, looking pointedly towards his beloved Jeep.

"You wouldn't." He growled. I just smirked and walked faster. We filed into his office one by one, dragging our feet behind us.

"Take a seat." He ordered. There were two blue couches' that could fit two people on it against both walls and two chairs in front of his desk, which sat in the middle of the room. I automatically jumped on a couch and spread out, allowing only room for myself.

"Miss Swan…" Mr. Cipriano warned. I sighed and kicked my feet of the end, slouching down. Jasper came and sat down next to me. Alice and Edward took the two seats in front of his desk, which left Rosalie and Emmett on the other couch.

"Now, this is the third fight this week and it's only Wednesday. This needs to stop now." He started, his green eyes glaring at every one of us. Mr. Cipriano had the power to make you feel like a child when he gave you that glare.

"Most of the fighting happens either before school or in gym, the only class you six have together. Now, I have an idea to solve this fighting issue. There's a new unit starting in gym today, it's dance. The task is you get into groups of six and create a new dance together, one that you will show to the entire school 4 weeks from now. Congratulations, you are now group number 1." He explained. Automatically we started arguing.

"There is no way this is going to happen."

"Let's just shoot ourselves now."

"Fuck this shit, I am not working with these cocksuckers." Yeah, that one was me.

"Enough!" Mr. Cipriano yelled. We fell silent.

"It's either work together, or fail gym and I'll find a worse punishment for you. Are we clear?" He ordered. We all grumbled yes.

"Now, get out of my office." He smirked.

Fucking principle, I'm either going to be dead or dying in the few weeks to come.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did I do?<strong>

**This is going to be a Bella/Jasper story. I just adore them together. There's a poll on my profile about which story I should do next, please check it out and vote wisely.**

**Oh! And Ty in Bella's group looks like Shia Labeouf.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	2. The start of dancing

**A big thank you to all the peeps who reviewed, you guys are awesome! I don't have a beta so there might be a few mistakes in it, for that I apologize.**

**Please R&R and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**BPOV.**

I walked into the cafeteria with my head held high. I grabbed an apple, coke and taco then headed towards my table. Ty, Kelly, Jake and Ben were already there, they were half of my posse. I sat between Ben and Ty.

"What happened?" Ty asked as soon as my ass hit the chair. I sighed and took a bite from my apple.

"The douche principle said that we had to create a dance together, all of us working together. What a load of shit." I grumbled. Ty put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"That sucks." Ben said. I nodded my head. Jake rumbled a laugh.

"What are you laughing about Jacob Black?" I growled. He laughed harder.

"Ahh Iz, that's why you shouldn't involve yourself in other people's fights," He chuckled. I scowled and picked apart my taco.

"You gonna eat that?" Angela asked as she sat down next to Jake. I pushed my tray towards her and banged my head against the table.

"What's wrong?" Ange asked. I groaned.

"Iz has had a rough day." Kelly replied, reaching around Ty to rub my back. Kelly was kinda like the mother hen in the group. Ange snickered and took a massive bite from the taco, boy that girl could eat. Jake leaned down to kiss her cheek. Ange and Jake have been a package for five months now, they really are an adorable couple.

"No PDA at the table please." Emma growled playfully, pulling up a chair and sitting at the end of the table. Emma was the comic relief of the group. Ange stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hey B, wanna trade seats?" Emma asked. I nodded and stood up. Emma was paired off with Ben, who was very nice but didn't speak very often. Emma and Ben embraced then talked quietly between themselves.

"I've got some good news!" June exclaimed happily, coming over and plonking herself in my lap since there were no seats left. June was the happy-go-lucky girl at the table.

"What's that?" I asked. She beamed.

"Weather report says there are going to be big swells at La Push tomorrow!" She squealed. I grinned happily.

"Awesome!" I almost yelled. Everyone else also grinned. They group started their own little conversation and June thankfully went and found a chair to sit on. My eyes wandered around the cafeteria.

I looked over at the slut table and picked off the members of that. Alice was their leader and second in command is Lauren, a stick thin girl with bleached blonde hair, dull blue eyes and a makeup smothered face. Her outfit was worse than Alice's. While Alice was wearing a black leather mini skirt, pink hang top and pumps, Lauren was wearing cut off shorts that covered nothing, tight purple shirt that ended just above her belly button and a lacy red push up bra was visible.

I averted my gaze and looked at the cheerleaders, who had changed into their uniforms. Second in command there was Jessica, she had golden brown hair and a killer body. I could tell she didn't like Rosalie very much because of the way she kept glaring at her behind her back; she probably wanted to be cheer captain.

The darkness shrouded emo table stood out. The Goths at the table were leaning in and talking very quietly, probably planning to put a hex on someone. The second in command there was Alec, a very dark looking dude with brooding features and long hair that had been straightened and styled to cover one eye completely.

Very loud laughter drew my attention towards the Jocks table. A few beefy looking guys were throwing a football around. The second in command there was Mike Newton, the vilest, perviest and disgusting human being I have ever met. He has tried to grope me numerous times but I always deck him and end up on detention.

Finally, I looked at the Popular's table. Their table was directly in the sunlight, causing everyone to stand out and look even more beautiful. But they didn't match up with their leader; the sun caused different shades of blonde to stand out from Jasper's hair and it make his blue eyes sparkle. Second in command was Jane, a tiny blonde girl who looked to be about 13 rather than 18. Jasper suddenly averted his eyes from staring at his bottled water and looked straight at me. I blushed and looked away. The shrill bell rang and I sighed in relief, then groaned in detest.

"Gym! No!" I growled and banged my fist against the table. Ty came over and kissed me on my head.

"It'll be fine Iz, if anyone gives you trouble you let me know." He ordered. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I bid farewell to my peeps and dragged my feet along the ground. I arrived at Gym five minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us miss Swan." He narrowed his eyes. I gave him a mock salute and walked into the girls change room. I wasn't alone.

"Hello Alice, Rosalie." I said politely. Alice flipped me the bird but Rosalie nodded curtly.

I removed my shirt and heard Alice snicker.

"Nice bra." She sneered. I looked over at her and noticed she was wearing a blue lacy bra. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well unlike you Alice, I don't like my boobs to bounce up and down when I run. That's why I'm wearing a sports bra." I spoke to her as if I was speaking to a five year old. She just grinned and continued getting dressed. When I removed my pants Rosalie laughed.

"Boy shorts?" She scoffed. Rosalie probably didn't wear underwear. I flipped her the bird and pulled on my Adidas track pants and black jumper, I didn't bother changing my shoes because I knew we were dancing.

I exited the change rooms and sat down on the stands next to a random Chinese chick who couldn't speak English for shit.

"Okay class, break." Couch Clapp yelled. I guess I missed the explanation then.

"Swan, Hale, Brandon, Whitlock, Cullen and McCarthy, you know what to do." He yelled at us. Couch Clapp always yelled, he never spoke normally.

"I better see you all getting along." He warned and turned towards the rest of the class, which had split up into various groups. I sighed and jumped from the stands, turning to look at everybody. Everyone sat as far away from each other as humanly possible.

"Okay, look. I don't know about you but I want this to be over and done with as soon as possible so I don't have to look at your faces ever again." I said.

"Believe me Swan, the feelings mutual." Edward muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So let's get to this fucking thing already." I said and jerked my head towards a secluded part of the Gymnasium. They all followed after me slowly, giving each other dirty looks and silent fuck you fingers.

"So, what are we going to do?" Alice sighed. We all shrugged.

"Shuffling?" Emmett suggested.

"I can't shuffle." I muttered.

"Let's just do the nutbush and get it over and done with." Jasper groaned. Rosalie glared at him.

"Since I am captain of the cheerleading squad I am not going to do something as shit as the nutbush. If we are going to do this, we are going to do it right." She declared.

"We will incorporate different dance techniques into it, shuffling, old school, disco, slow dancing, you name it, we'll do it. Swan you'll pick all this up as we go along, or get dance lessons from me, because I'm not going to let you fuck this up for me." She continued.

For the next hour and half we listened to Rosalie take charge and decide on what dance we are going to do. She may be a materialistic cow but she really knows her stuff when it comes to dancing.

I had no idea how the six of us are going to get along and come up with a dance. But I guess I'll just try to have a little faith.

* * *

><p><strong>I have pictures of all the characters on my profile, so check it out. I also have a poll on there too, so please check it out and vote wisely.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	3. Bella Swan: This is your life

**I know absolutely nothing about the schooling system in America, I tried to Google it but the information I wanted just wasn't coming up. I want to know how often Gym class is. In Aus it's only once a week but I'm not sure with the U.S. **

**So in this Gym class will be once a week, hopefully I have gotten it right. I doubt it though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**BPOV.**

**Dance learning, day 1:**

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and one two—"Rosalie was cut off by my loud yelp. I fell onto Emmett and he automatically shoved me onto the floor.

"Get the fuck off me." He screeched. I groaned and rubbed my ass. I didn't to look up to know Rosalie was glaring at me.

"Swan! Try to get it right. We don't need you fucking everything up." She yelled. I stood up and glared at her.

"I'll get it right." I ground out. She huffed and stopped the music on the stereo.

"You better, I'm not going to make an ass of myself in front of the school." She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not the only one going up there you know." Alice huffed.

"I'd rather go up there with a bunch of monkeys; they dance better than all you fuckers ever will!" She screeched.

"We have got 3 lessons, including this one to come up with a fucking dance to show in front of the school! If you're not committed then fuck the hell off!" She continued ranting.

"I hate to say this but for once I agree with Hale, we need to work on this on our own time." Alice piped up. I shook my head furiously.

"I am not giving up my time to work with Queen Dunderhead and all you fuckers." I yelled.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Swan. Go find someone who cares." Jasper said. I huffed and crossed my arms like a child, hey, I couldn't help it.

"Are we in agreement?" Rosalie asked. Everyone muttered yes but I stayed silent.

"Swan?" Rosalie growled.

"I don't give a fuck." I muttered.

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine." I growled. Rosalie gave me a smug look. I growled and stalked off. I left the gymnasium with a scowl on my face. Before I left I heard Alice snicker.

"Cry baby."

**X-X-X**

I know I was being childish, but it's not easy. These are the people I hated with all my being. Pretty much all my life I hated them.

I sat in the back of Ty's truck tracing the lines of my skateboard. I didn't want to get close or even develop a friendship with anyone of those assholes; truth is I can see myself becoming good friends with each of them, that's what scares me.

Becoming friends with them would mean opening up and I would be vulnerable to heartbreak, I don't want that to happen ever again.

"Hello little girl, are you lost?" The teasing voice of Ty broke me out of my musings. I managed a small smile. He jumped into the back and sat down opposite me, the classic therapist position.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I sniffed.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Just bored of chemistry." I lied. Ty snorted.

"Bullshit. I know you had Gym, what did those fuckers do to you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Bella…" He warned. Once Ty had a sniff of something he never let it go.

"It's just a bit of over-reacting on my part." I said.

"And…" He pushed. I sighed and told him everything. Ty said nothing through my ranting, just sat and listened silently, occasionally nodding his head. When I finished he laughed, fucking _laughed!_

"What the fuck Ty!" I yelled. He just laughed harder. I punched him in the shoulder and his laughter turned into a mix between gasping in pain and wheezes of laughter.

"Oh, Bella. You are so overdramatic, one of your many faults. Just go and practice, don't make such a big deal out of it." Was his amazing advice. Believe it or not I saw truth in his words; I was making a big deal out of this.

"You're an ass." I quipped. He laughed again.

"I know, Iz, I know." He replied. He continued laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with him, his laugh was infectious.

"Wanna go to the skate park after school?" He asked. I grinned.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

**X-X-X**

"Hey dad I'm home." I yelled when I walked through the door. I heard a grunt from the lounge room and I sighed, typical Charlie response. I walked into the lounge and saw him on the couch watching some infomercial.

"Have you had dinner yet?" I asked. He shook his. I looked and the clock on the wall and saw that it was half past eleven. Of course he didn't even care what time I got home. I sucked back the hurt.

"Do you want me to make you something?"I offered. He shrugged and turned the volume of the TV up louder, which usually meant he wanted me to fuck off. I sighed again and walked up the stairs to my room. As soon as I opened the door the smell of stale deodorant hit my nose.

I didn't bother turning on the light, I let the pale reflects of the moon light up my room. I opened the drawer next to my bed and picked up a dusty photograph. I sighed and reminisced about the good days. Water trickled down the photo and I realized I was crying.

My phone started vibrating from my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen. Normally I wouldn't answer any calls in my self wallowing but the person calling was the only one I could talk to.

"Hey, Kelly." I didn't bother masking my voice. I heard a sigh from the other end.

"_What did he do?"_ She asked.

"The same as usual. He didn't even acknowledge me." I refused to let myself cry.

"_Sweetie, it's okay. Just wait, a little longer and he won't be in your life anymore."_

"I can't just leave him. He's my dad; he's lost so much already." I tried to defend him a little. Kelly sighed.

"_Then he should start acting like he's your dad. That man that calls himself your father doesn't deserve a daughter like you."_ She was starting to get angry.

"He doesn't hit me, Kelly. He doesn't hurt me physically."

"_No, he hurts you emotionally, which is just as bad. When Bill used to hit me at least I knew he felt something towards me. Even if it was anger and loathing."_ I suddenly heard the thumping of boots coming up the stairs.

"He's coming." I hissed into the receiver. Kelly went dead silent. I listened as Charlie stomped to his room and slammed the door.

"_Bella, you deserve a better father than him, a better family. You know my house is always open for you, my mom wouldn't mind."_ I managed a small smile.

"I can't leave him, Kelly. But thanks for the offer; it means a lot to me." I whispered.

"_Are you okay? I can sneak over and keep you company tonight?" _She offered.

"I'm okay." I murmured.

"_Okay then, sweetie. Night." _

"Goodnight, Kell."

I hung up and curled up on my bed. I let myself escape to a place where I had a loving family.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so we've established that Bella has daddy issues. Charlie doesn't hit her or anything, he just doesn't give a fuck about her, but Bella loves him and can't leave him.<strong>

**Question of the day: Which member of Bella's clique do you like the most? Is it Ty, Kelly, Emma, Angela, Ben, Jacob or June? I know there hasn't been much interaction between them but I will add more in following chapters.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	4. An unexpected rage

**A huge thankyou to everyone who took the time to review, you guys ROCK! Oh and an even bigger thankyou to the peeps who explained the American schooling system to me, you helped me out a bunch! So now that I know I'm going to change it, so Gym is everyday now.**

**Please review, pretty please but most of all, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Bella POV:**

I sat on a cold metal bench around the back of school waiting for Ty to show up. I arrived at school way too early; I needed to escape the confines of my cold, dark house. Charlie had gone to work, like usual, had no breakfast, like usual, and didn't kiss me goodbye, like he used to, when they were still around.

I listened to my Ipod while reading Romeo & Juliet, a book nobody knew I loved. Many people would think that because I was hard ass that I didn't have a softer side, when really my hard ass was just a cover, was just a front I put up to disguise the sad, lonely little girl I was.

I didn't hear the thud of footsteps coming towards me, nor the scraping they made on the gravel when they saw me.

"Romeo & Juliet, didn't take you for a romance gal." He drawled teasingly. I jumped a mile and came face to face with a smirking Jasper. I slammed my book shut and shoved it back into my bag with a scowl.

"Fuck off, asshole." I growled. Jasper's smirk widened.

"What are you listening to ugly duckling?" He sneered. Before I could stop him he snatched my Ipod from my lap, accidentally ripping the earplugs from my ears. I saw his eyes widen when he saw my song choice.

"Wind beneath my wings by Bette Midler!" He exclaimed. Then he started laughing. Fury reared its ugly head and took hold of my actions. I suddenly saw red and I felt the need to take all my frustrations and anger out on him.

I jumped up from the bench, curled my hand into a fist and slammed it into his stomach. He stopped laughing and gasped in pain. Anger clouding my thoughts and controlling my actions, I punched him in across the face then kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground wheezing and I snatched my Ipod back from his hand and stalked off.

Once I was far enough away and common sense returned to me I finally realized the repercussions of my actions. I collapsed against the girl's bathroom wall. For the next 30 minutes that's where I stayed, just staring at an oddly shaped stain on the wall that reminded me of Jesus.

"_Can Isabella Swan report to the principal's office immediately, Isabella Swan to the principal's office immediately."_ A tired, cranky voice droned over the PA system. I sighed and stood up, ready to be yelled at, expelled or suspended.

**X-X-X**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Bella." I heard him sigh. I opened the door and took a seat across from him. For a minute he just stared at me, he was looking for something I could tell. I just stared at my shoes in interest.

"You know I don't appreciate violence in the school, Bella." He said softly. I just nodded.

"It's not like you to start a physical fight with anyone. So I thought to myself why you decided to land Mr. Whitlock in the Nurses office." He continued. Again I said nothing, just stared at my shoes.

"Bella is everything alright at home?" He asked. I was caught completely off guard, my head snapped up to look at him in shock and maybe a little bit of panic.

"Everything's fine." I answered a little too quickly. He didn't believe me that much I could tell. He looked me over again, this time I knew exactly what he was looking for, bruises of any kind. I relaxed a little; I know he wouldn't find anything.

"Bella, normally a fight would result in an expulsion. But since Mr. Whitlock told me he provoked you into it, I suppose I can give you one more chance," I looked at him in shock, why would Jasper say that?

"But I am afraid that I have to suspend you for a good two weeks, but when you return you will have a clean slate." He finished. I nodded; this was the best I was going to get.

"You may leave; I have allowed someone to drive you home." He dismissed me. I turned around and fled his office.

**X-X-X**

Ty drove me home, I refused to speak about the incident and he respected it. When he parked out the front of my house I leaned over and hugged him and whispered my thanks and he promised to visit me every day.

I collapsed on the couch when I walked in. Charlie wasn't coming home until late tonight; this is what he usually did on Thursdays. He went out for a couple of beers with his work buddies when he knocked off. With a sigh I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**JPOV:**

I arrived at school early that day, after what happened I wish I didn't. I decided to take a walk around the grounds of the school while waiting for my gang to show up. That's when I saw her. She was sitting cross legged on a bench that overlooked the soccer field. She seemed engrossed in her book, which when I examined closer was Romeo & Juliet. I skidded to a stop, she didn't take me as one to enjoy romance, I voiced my thoughts.

I found it amusing the way her head snapped up in shock, and I loved the way her face flushed as she desperately tried to hide the book. Then I called her a name, one that just slipped out, and if I was completely honest with myself, one that wasn't at all true.

I snatched the Ipod from her lap, and I was shell shocked when I saw what she was listening to. I never took her for an oldies song fan, and I couldn't help but laugh at the image of a badass Bella listening to soft, romantic songs. Suddenly I feel an epic pain in my stomach, then my cheek, then my stomach again. With a start I realized Bella had snapped and punched me three times.

I collapsed on the ground in pain. That girl could pack a punch. As I lay on the ground, in too much pain to try and stand, I pondered what had just happened. When I found Bella she seemed relaxed, almost peaceful, which was a rarity for her. But she also looked deflated, like she was just realized she was fighting a battle she couldn't win.

I found myself ashamed of my actions that led to this. Ashamed of all the things I have done to her, which were basically name calling and mocking her. But she always seemed to tough, always had a retort and her famous Bella smirk she wore instead of a genuine smile. All of these feelings came from one small glance at her with her walls down.

This girl was a mystery, and if there's one thing I love, it's cracking a mystery. And I am determined to crack the mystery that is Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>I made Jazz a bit of an asshole here, but he will make up for it in later chapters. Don't expect a JPOV every chapter, I will add one every once and while but this story is mostly BPOV. <strong>

**So, Jazz has a sort of mission now. It's to crack Bella's mystery. There is a LOT more to Bella's family life than having a douchebag of a father. And, you will find out in later chapters.**

**Please review and tell me if ZooperDooper did good.**

**Until next time,**

**Zooper(The awesome one)Dooper.**


	5. Apology

**Hey everybody.**

**I hate to do this and get your hopes up that it's an update, but I have to say something.**

**As you know I haven't updated most of my stories in a VERY long time. Especially my first couple of stories. I don't have a big fancy, elaborate excuse as to why, except this.**

**I was in a very dark place. I cut myself almost every night and contemplated suicide more than once, I was desperately unhappy and I don't why, writing was kind of my escape from that, and it brightened my day to get good reviews, no matter how short.**

**I like to say that I've gotten through that dark patch and helped myself. But I'm nowhere near healed yet. Don't worry about me though, I have found some of my lost determination and (For lack of better word) regained some of my inner fire.**

**My New Year's resolution was to be happy. I know, a little corny but I plan to stick to it. So far so good, I stopped cutting, I smile a bit more and for once I don't feel so lonely and depressed.**

**But, it seems that in the midst of healing myself I have changed in a lot of different ways. Half good half bad. **

**On the good note, I have grown more mature and see the world in a different light. I used to be so insecure about my appearance but now I know that flaws are what make people beautiful and unique, they define your character and who you are. So, that is a major win for me.**

**I'm not really gonna go into the bad part I'll say this though, my mental health is not what it used to be. It seems I lost a couple of screws. But, hey! You can't survive life if you're sane!**

**Wow! I just blabbed on a bit, huh?**

**In conclusion to my little rant, I am hereby saying that ZooperDooper is back! New and improved. I will update whenever I can but please keep in mind that I'm still emotionally raw and it might not be for a while.**

**I've started a new story for the anime, Bleach. And I intend to finish that!**

**To my beloved My Heart is an Ocean readers, don't worry and I will update as soon as I can. Bella and Jasper just aren't gonna live happily ever after yet!**

**God Save the Queen readers, I can't promise when I'll update, but I hope it can be soon. Don't fret, I won't quit the story and leave you guys on a cliffy, I'm not THAT heartless.**

**To my readers of any other story, words cannot express how sorry I am that I just left my stories hanging. I can't say that I will update soon, but I'm not the type to just give up, so have trust in me and be patient, I will update when the time is right.**

**So, I won't say goodbye, just hello from the new ZooperDooper, or rather, Kate.**

**Before I sign off I want to say that if you flame me for this, go fuck yourself. It seems that this new me has quite the temper ;)**

**Cya soon guys.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper. **


End file.
